Kevin's Magical Pond
by Sugarbubblegum333
Summary: Kevin finds a pond that helps jump from fantasy world to other fantasy worlds and brings Clyde along for the ride. All seems well until they learn the truth… Stolovan


**Title**: Kevin's magical pond

**Characters**: Clyde Donovan, Kevin Stoley, Craig Tucker, Tweek Tweak, Token Black, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick and others.

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Kevin finds a pond that helps jump from fantasy world to other fantasy worlds and brings Clyde along for the ride. All seems well until they learn the truth…(**Stolovan**)

**Pairings**: Stolovan

**Warnings!** Fantasy, Violence, Swearing and homosexuality

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the South Park characters; they all belong to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. The only thing I own is the story and its contents along with my writing.

**A/N: **My first Stolovan story:D Yay~! I'm hoping it's good because I've never wrote Kevin before and I've never wrote Clyde specifically either so if either of them seem out of character, I'm sorry. I will also try and get the next chapter of HSI out soon but not for a while. This was going to be a really long one-shot but then I figured, there were too many worlds and such and everything for it to be a one-shot so now it's a chapter story.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>Kevin watched as people walked by him sitting on the bench as he drew in his sketchbook, what appeared to be, a Jedi holding a lightsaber. On a Sunday afternoon, there really wasn't much to do and Kevin proved this by drawing things other people, who weren't nerds, wouldn't understand.<p>

Kevin placed the sketchbook down on his lap and looked out at the pond in front of him in complete silence, not even knowing what to do anymore.

Life had become so boring, everything just the same on-going circle that is like a routine to him now. Wake up, go to school, get shoved a couple of times for being himself, ace a couple of tests, get home, eat, play Star wars game and then sleep before doing it all over again. Not even South Park could make his life more exciting. To be honest, the only people who really made adventures out of this hick town was the troublesome foursome known as Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny.

Kevin had sometimes wondered about asking them if he could join them on one of their many adventures, just to get a feel of the rush, but he didn't dare ask as he was fearful of the lashing he would get for even suggesting the idea.

So, as any other day, he would sit on this very bench, looking out at this very pond, just contemplating whether or not he wanted chicken or noodles for dinner. Yes, as sad as it may seem, that is the only thing he could think of right now.

Sighing, he got up, gripping his light blue and red jacket closer to his body for warmth, and grabbed his sketchbook to leave this park. But just as he was walking past the pond, his blue eyes caught sight of a very intriguing view.

Kevin stopped in his tracks and turned, slowly, towards the pond to make sure he was seeing this. Kneeling down and peering closer at it, he examined the sight before his eyes with curiosity and excitement.

The pond, though not that clear, held a pale yellow ring just underneath the water and barely visible to the human eye. Fish steered away from it and, even though underwater, Kevin could've sworn he saw it sizzling just a bit as if electrified. The whole sight had him gaping and kneeling down by a pond, probably looking like an idiot to anyone walking past him.

Not knowing whether it was safe or not, Kevin reached forward just a tad and poked it with a single finger. It was just the slightest touch, but before he could even scream, Kevin was being sucked underwater and zapped out of the whole entire park.

Kevin whizzed through something that stopped him from opening his eyes due to the gravitational pull and the wind that almost felt like it was cutting him as it zoomed past. His breathing went fast and he started breathing in shallow breaths, and he started feeling like he was having trouble swallowing air. His clothes clung to his body tightly and his black hair flopped all over the place as he felt it hit his face quite a few times.

All of a sudden, the actions felt like they had stopped as Kevin landed with a thud in a hill of snow, his whole body being covered with the white fluffy substance. His head suddenly popped up as he shook his head and shook the snow off. He opened his eyes and he took in the whole land he could see.

The whole land was created out of snow. South Park was literally just snow, and every person in it didn't seem to notice or care. They just carried on walking with no worry in the world or no wonderment in the world over the snow houses, snow trees and snow cars. The whole ground was also just covered in snow, there was no pathways or roads showing, just white snow.

Kevin wiggled around, his eyes squeezing shut at the pressure of the snow and the struggle, before he finally got his arms free and pulled himself out of the pile. Looking around, he decided to go exploring.

His mouth turned into a lop-sided grin as the snow under his feet crunched and snowflakes fell into his red gloved hands. His blue eyes lit up brightly as he stuck his tongue out and caught a snowflake. Giggling, finding it embarrassing he actually did that, Kevin felt the snowflake water on his tongue and make a cool liquid wash into his mouth.

His eyes caught sight of the people around him and some looked exactly like the people from in the old South Park.

There was Kyle walking with his parents, Sheila ranting about something and Gerald just listening along with Ike holding his big brother's hand and walking along without a care in the world.

Tweek was also there, sipping coffee and walking with Token and chatting to him while laughing at something.

Cartman was there, yelling at Kenny, who just rolled his eyes, and stomping off while Butters watched the whole ordeal, baffled and nervous.

Yes, it almost seemed like home. But some things were off. Like, for instance, in this world, Tweek drank out of a snow mug and he drank snow. As in real life snow! And if that wasn't weird enough, Randy was driving by him in a snow car with a snow steering wheel and everything.

Now, he should have also mentioned this earlier but he didn't and there's a good reason as well. But everyone around him was made of **SNOW**! Just _snow_…

Kevin felt dizzy staring at these people and he felt his mind hurt from having to watch this all but he couldn't turn away. I mean, would you turn away from a sight such as this?

Kevin suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped as he screamed.

There in front of him was a snow made version of Clyde Donovan, eyes filled with confusion an all. Now, the funny thing about these snow people was that they still had human eyes which was weird, but the rest of their features were just something in itself. Their mouths were just human mouths covered made out of snow, their noses were carrots, tomatoes or raisins and their hair was just their hair. Not snow made, just real life human hair. It confused Kevin and he wondered why it was that every part of everyone was made of snow except for the hair and the eyes.

Kevin smacked his hand over his mouth after he screamed and his eyes were still widened as he stood, frozen, over the tall, snow Clyde.

Snow Clyde waved and smiled, slightly. "Hey, haven't seen you around here? You look a lot like my other friend, Nivek"

Kevin, if not for the fact that he was too shocked to do anything at the moment, would have rolled his eyes at the unoriginality of the name. He shook, before ever so slowly, lowering his arms. He was used to seeing these snow people from a distance but to see them this close was scary. Plus, it was Clyde.

Snow Clyde grinned, awkwardly, and raised his hand to scratch at the back of his neck in confusion. "Heh, you look like you've just seen a ghost"

Kevin fought the urge to make a joke about how it would've been a hell of a lot better and calmed himself down enough to look into snow Clyde's eyes. His mouth opened to say something before he closed it again. As if it had a mind of its own, Kevin's hand slowly reached forward and placed itself on the snow Clyde's chest on the left side. Kevin needed to find out something.

The Asian boy jumped and retracted his hand when he felt a bump from a heart and gasped. These snow people were real…_real_…

Kevin fainted.

* * *

><p>When he came to, Kevin looked around and noticed he was on a bed made out of purely snow, big surprise there, and his eyes wandered around the room he was in. He first spotted his jacket laying on the back of a chair and in the jacket's place was a furry blanket with a hot, water bottle placed right under his neck, supporting his head and warming him up.<p>

Sitting up, Kevin groaned and held his head, squeezing his eyes shut as the pain he felt in his head, neck and back sunk in. His eyes felt heavy and his whole body was freezing. Now, he might have questioned this if it weren't for the fact that he knew exactly where he was. But that didn't stop him from complaining about exactly what he was lying on.

"God damn snow bed! This isn't right for a human like me, this is for snow people. Do I look like I'm made out of fucking snow?" Kevin whispered to himself.

"My apologies, I never realized it wasn't to your liking" A voice said, Kevin immediately recognizing it.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, it's just…it makes me even colder than I am" Kevin apologized feeling his face heat up at being caught bad mouthing the bed. He did feel guilty considering the snow Clyde didn't have to help him and all that but it was kind of hard to think that he didn't get the clue that Kevin wasn't like the rest of them.

"That's alright, don't fret over it. But I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with that, all we have here is snow" Snow Clyde explained to a cold Kevin.

Kevin sighed and smiled before rubbing his arms in hopes of warming himself up, even by a little but to no avail. He had given up hope of ever becoming warm unless he wrapped his jumper around him tighter but even that didn't help. Snow Clyde watched him with deep brown eyes and to say it was unnerving to Kevin was an understatement. Kevin finally looked towards snow Clyde and gave him a confused look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Snow Clyde blinked, wide eyed and shook his head before smiling awkwardly.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out what it is you are" Snow Clyde answered, his face sparkling slightly with the light hitting the snow. Kevin had to supress a giggle at the thought of what this reminded him of, but at the same time, at least snow Clyde had an excuse for sparkling.

"Well, you could start by guessing that I am a human" Kevin said, smirking slightly.

Snow Clyde gave him a confused expression and tilted his head with his eyes showing curiousness. "What's a…human?"

Kevin blinked and gaped. His mind filled with all sorts of answers but there was something that stuck out to him. Of course snow Clyde didn't know about humans, they were all snow people here. Humans obviously didn't exist in this land. Maybe it was a stupid answer on Kevin's part but still…to have no human life. It sounded almost…lonely and hollow.

Kevin reached forward and grabbed a hold of the snow hand and placed it against his face. Kevin's breath hitched a little at the cold despite having been the one to place it there. His eyes watched as snow Clyde examined the skin and the feeling he could feel from touching the pale skin. Snow Clyde seemed fascinated by the complexion Kevin held and touched his hair, ruffling it to feel it and run a cold finger along the nose. His whole face showed amazement and interest, Kevin smiled as he felt that snow Clyde almost seemed like a child right about this point that had just been shown Disneyland.

"You feel so…different…and weird" Snow Clyde said, breathlessly as he examined the human in front of him some more.

Kevin chuckled lightly. "That comes from being a human. You feel foreign yourself" Kevin joked, placing a hand over the one that was running a finger over his jaw.

Snow Clyde's brown eyes flickered to Kevin's lips, neck, jumper, hair. Everywhere that he could see and his eyes always showed an interest peeked only from being different. His curiosity only pushed Kevin to tell this snow person about humans even more, feeling satisfied at having someone to actually pass information onto.

"Humans are really very complex, nothing sits right with them and at some points, and they take it out on each other just because the person they're arguing with is there. But you know, even with all these cynical acts, we at least have an excuse" Kevin explained, his eyes trained onto snow Clyde's hand that held his and was running a finger along the creases in the hand. "Our emotions are too strong to control. One minute you'll be the happiest you've been in a long time and then the next moment, you'll feel so awful about yourself and these emotions just take over your whole body"

The room was silent as Kevin explained all of this; the air around them feeling like nothing against Kevin's numb skin. He guessed he had gotten so cold that the air being the same temperature as his skin couldn't make his body any colder than it already was.

"But we have perks as humans. For instance, I'm guessing as a snow person, you're easy to break" Kevin laughed as snow Clyde pouted.

"Yeah, we are, pretty much" Snow Clyde proved this point by breaking off his nose and then remoulding it back into his nose shape.

"Well, we're not easily broken. We have hospitals for that kind of thing. So, if we were to break our ankle, we just hop over to the hospital and they fix it up so that it's almost as good as new" Kevin smiled, tracing patterns into snow Clyde's hand.

"If you think that's good, you should hear what we can do. We can remould our whole facial features and bodies. For instance, I don't have to be Decly" Kevin gave the snow person a confused expression and snow Clyde blinked in surprise before a huge grin lit up on his face.

"Oh, sorry, I haven't told you my name yet, have I?" Kevin shook his head. "Well, my name's Decly, a very nice name if you were to ask me"

Kevin rolled his eyes, smiling. "My name's Kevin, a not so nice name"

"I think it's alright actually" Snow Clyde complimented and Kevin felt himself smile thankfully at the snow person.

Kevin pointed a finger towards the window that showed the outside world and smiled. "Hey, do you think you could give me a tour of your world then?"

Snow Clyde grinned and nodded his head, even his teeth being made out of snow. "Sure thing, it'd be nice to show someone outside of town how everything works around here"

Kevin grinned as snow Clyde grabbed onto his wrist and yanked him towards the door, opening and stepping into the fairly busy street. They took a look around before snow Clyde pulled him in the direction of the town, telling him he was going to show him his friends first. Kevin's mind filled with all the ideas of what they could possibly look like but trying to imagine Craig as a snow person, flipping him off was a bit too hard to imagine. The image made him want to burst out laughing. Kevin hadn't even thought about how any of this was possible so it could be that the shock was finally settling in and was making his mind go crazy.

They walked down the street; snow Clyde looking in every direction for any sign of his friends. All of a sudden, snow Clyde was bumped into by someone Kevin partially recognized which cause snow Clyde to lose his head, which, Kevin will admit, freaked him out.

Snow Clyde groaned. "Hey, Kevin, you mind calming down and passing me my head?"

Kevin stopped screaming and gulped. "Uh…s-sure"

He picked the head up, all the while trying not to look at it. Kevin wasn't exactly used to carrying heads around so this didn't sit well with him. He kept his eyes on snow Clyde's body and not his head, making sure to hold the head properly. Sticking the head back on the neck, snow Clyde smiled and thanked him, twisting the head around to fit.

Snow Clyde stood up, patting Kevin on the back and walking forward. Kevin shook his head, trying to not to focus what he had just done.

As Kevin walked forward, something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stopped and saw the same faint yellow glow that came from the ring he stepped through.

He stepped over a fallen tree and kept walking, mesmerized by the glow. Snow Clyde saw him walk off and got confused. He walked over to the broken tree but didn't step over it.

"Kevin, where are you going?" Snow Clyde called towards the Asian boy and grew worried.

Kevin turned back around and gave him a perplexed look. "I don't know but there's something here I need to see"

And with that, he kept walking, not looking back to see whether snow Clyde had decided to follow him or not. He just kept walking. The trees around him seemed to get bigger and bigger; all still made out of snow but as he drew closer to the faint yellow hue, there was one lone tree made out of bark, real bark. And there was the same ring under the pond but on a tree this time.

Kevin walked up to it and peered closely at it. He pointed a finger at it, not ready to touch it yet but as his finger hovered over it, the yellow circle sucked him in and he went through the same portal again as the first time. He screamed from shock.

As he landed, he lay there on the snow for a while, wondering what on earth happened. As he regained his senses, Kevin shook his head and looked around.

It looked like he was back in South Park again, everyone being made out of normal human features. Patting his face, he wondered if that was all a dream and whether he actually did meet a snow Clyde. Trying to decipher everything that had happened, he got up shakily and walked forward. Bumping into Token, he looked up.

"Hey Kevin, how's it going?" Token asked, grinning.

Kevin just shook his head, his mouth hanging open. He gave Token a confused and worried look before walking past the African-American. Token gave Kevin a confused look and watched as the boy left, muttering to himself.

Token dropped the hand that was raised in a wave and shook his head, still looking confused. "What's with that dude..?"

* * *

><p>Kevin walked into his house, collapsing against the front door as soon as it was closed and closed his eyes. What on earth..?<p>

In a weird way, he missed snow Clyde and he was a little disappointed that he never actually got to learn about the place where the snow people lived but…he should be thankful. And he actually was.

He had asked for something exciting to happen and it did. There was no other way about it. He had to admit, he enjoyed that little adventure, however weird it was. He had got to see another world, meet a person who he didn't even know and got to learn about something that wasn't normal. If anything, his wish came true.

As he sat there, Kevin let a small smile grow on his face. His heart was thumping from having to go through that exhilarating experience and his cheeks, nose and eyelids were red from the cold.

Maybe he should try that again sometime.

Kevin's eyes blew wide open and he leaned forward in shock.

What if the ring wasn't there tomorrow?

Oh no…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, there we go. The first chapter to Kevin's Magical Pond XD The snow land place was a bit boring but it's the first world, so don't worry, there's more worlds to come. Hope you enjoyed this and no-body was out of character or anything. Also, sorry it's so short. I will make the next chapter longer.

Remember to review and let me know what you think~! :D


End file.
